1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer printed wiring board formed by laminating interlayer insulation layers and conductive circuits on a core substrate, where insulation layers are laminated on a metal plate and an electronic component is built into an opening, and by electrically connecting the upper and lower surfaces by through holes. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a multilayer printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent No. 3926736 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-311849 describe a multilayer printed wiring board where a metal plate with high thermal conduction is positioned in an inner layer of a core substrate. In the manufacturing method of Japanese Patent No. 3926736, an individual wiring board is obtained by forming an opening at a connected portion that connects between slits. The manufacturing method of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-311849 includes forming a resin layer on a panel where individual metal plates are connected by tie bars, and dividing individual metal plates by cutting the tie bars by router processing. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.